Cute Weakness Yaoi
by NamiLendiL
Summary: Nezumi is feeling weaker when it comes to Shion day by day. What is gonna happen?


Cute Weakness

"You have a big weakness now, Nezumi. And you can't save yourself from him."

"Shut up! This is not your business!"

Dogkeeper laughed, with her dirty dogs. "You are right you jerk, but it's so fun and interesting, i just can't stop myself."

"Damn! Why am i even here?"

"Nezumii!"

He's getting close, with his idiotic smile. Really his smile is so weird, like a…a woman.

"Hahaha! You have to see your own face right now! Haha aah! I can't stop!"

More woman, than this Dogkeeper.

"You came!" He finally came here and still smiling.. "Where were you?"

I turned my gaze away. "Nowhere in particular."

"Moshikashite, You went to theatre? You are playing Hamlet now right?"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"You don't have to yell." His face became sad.

"Shion, he said he was so lonely without you." Dogkeeper laughed again.

He left his bucket sudennly and held my hand."Is that true?"

And he believed it? Damn! Lookin me with these puppy eyes and blushing cheeks.

"We are going home." I slapped his hand. And left Dogkeepers place with her loud laugh.

"Ah! Nezumi wait!"

Why should I? Really…

He is my weakness? How can this be possible? I don't think him even as a friend! He's so different from he's still trying to save that No 6.

Totally opossite from me.

"Nezumi! Chotto! You are going so fast!"

He's triying to chase after me, with his all might.

"You did it again! Always yelling and left after that!"

"Shut up! It's not your bussiness!"

I won't slow down, i won't stop! I don't care about him! I don't-

"AH!"

I heard his voice and my body stopped on its own suddenly. I waited for his steps but, i couldn't hear them.

"SHİON!"

My body shivered .

My heart, beating so fast, i just turned back and run to him without thinking."Are you okay?"

He tried to get up, but couldn't. "Yes, i'm okay… just a stratch."

-He's face is looking like he's in pain.-

I looked his knee. "We should stop the blood! Damn! I don't have tissue or cloth! I have to rip my t shirt! "

He smiled again. "You are worrying too much, Nezumi."

What? Me?

I am…worrying?

I released his knee, stood up and start walking again. "There is no way you idiot, why should i worry about you?"

"Because we are-"

"We. Are. NOTHİNG."

I stopped ,and after said it, i left him there.

I didn't said anything to myself until i went home, and sat on the bed.

" I worried."

Suddenly,I felt so sick, and hated myself.

"Am i decieving myself?"

I tried. Really tried to stop thinking about it. But he, when he's touching me, i can't even dodge him. Just looking his cherry color eyes like as a mannequin.

"Aaah!Damn! Fuck! Shit!"

I kicked the table and lied on the bed.

"Even that dogkeeper understood it before me.!"

Door opened, rats went in with cold -he- "Nezumi, i'm back."

He's knee was still bleeding and i could understand it were

Hurt badly.

Damn…My chest is...feels like can't breathe. Because i got angry and left him there for no reason…

"Moo, You kicked this table again! It'll gonna break soon you know."

"Shut up! Close that door and come here!"

I toke the first aid kit. "We should threat this wound. Looks bad."

"Okay." He sit on the bed and i tried to stop the blood.

"Che! Really! You should be more careful idiot."

"Yeah…"

He laughed. "Nezumi…you are triying hide but…you are really kind person."

My hand stopped. Fuck. Don't say anything more.

"I'm not! People always call me coldhearted bastard you know."

He pet my head and laughed. "That's because they don't know the real you."

He touched me "again", and said idiotic things "again".

I should've hit him already but...

Why i fell like…"kiss him?"

WHAT!

I stood up suddenly and slapped to his hand.

"Real me? So that means you are know me totally? Really? Haha"

"Nezumi…what's wro-"

"You don't know ANYTHİNG about me, my life, my pain! How much i tried to get stronger! Not showing any weakness to another people!"

"And you are! Because of you i'm…feeling so weak! When you're touching me, i can't even resist!I want do something for you! I even didn't want to you see my eve costume! When you saw me, i felt so ashamed…Why i-"

"Because you love me."

My body trembled head to toe after he said that.

"Wha-"

He sighed. "Nezumi…you are always calling me idiot, and saying i don't know anything about real world but…" He smiled, like he is saying something totally normal. "You can't even accept your love."

I fell on my knees and could't say anything. Neither of his calmness, nor of his smile.

Except "Who are you?"

Who was he? How can he be so calm about this? Is he not afraid? Losing his temper or…

"You know me already Nezumi…"

"No, i don't… about your past and-"

"You don't have to know my past…" He touched my cheek and i couldn't resist him again.

"If you weren't with me, i would be dead right know. So when you saved me, and i started live with you, i already throw up my past away. With my No 6 wristband."

"And when i came an started living here, your life is already changed. Because you choose to save me. You choose to bring me here and live with me."

He held my hand. My heart, was beating so fast, but in the same time became so light.

"We already started our new life Nezumi, but you just can't accept it."

I gripped his soft hand and closed my eyes.

He smiled and touched my head with his head. "Say it!"

"Say… what?" My voice…trembling. Gulped.

"You already know what it is." He said it with a arousing hoarse voice.

I, feeling so weird, couldn't think anything. My heart just took my body's control, and made me say it.

"I… love you…"

He chuckled. "Me too…Nozomi…" And he kissed my forehead.

I, for the first time felt so relieved. So simple, just three wordi onr sentence. Made me so light.

"I hate it…why i'm feeling so relieved? I can't do it…Shion, Let me go!" Tried to escape but he didn't let me.

"Okay Nozomi, than just for one time…do whatever you want with me…And tomorrow…we will just forget it.

"There is no way we-"

"If you don't do this right know, you will regret it."

Who is bad really? He… made me so weak in a second. And i'm a bad guy? He's changing me, changing my life and my feelings.

I'm scared…Scared to him.

But why? Even tough i'm scared, why am i can't seperate from him? I should have left him! So i would be able to live alone. Just as in the past.

Then why am i kissing him?

Why am i kissing his cheek, neck and likcking his body?

And why am i even whispering his name?

"Shion…"

He's eyes is close and he's bodys trembling. Clenching to sheets.

"Are you okay?" I kissed his forehead.

He nodded and smiled. "I…i'm okay…you just go on."

I knew he wasn't okay at all, but i couldn't stop.

I took of his all clothes and looked at him.

His white hair, cherry color eyes, pale skin, and his red marks.

I touched them. "They are everywhere."

He trembled and took my hand. " Is it bothering you?"

He's still…Thinking about me? Why?

"No, you are…beautiful." I kissed his lips. "I can't control myself."

"Why are you always triying control yourself?"

I stood up and looked his cute blushing face. "Because i must-"

He smiled "I told you right? Just for today… forget everything."

I looked him one more time and couldn't stop myself anymore.

"Don't regret it later!"

I licked and bite his nipples with a big hunger. And cared his all body.

"Nnh…"

His voice, made me more wild, i spread his legs.

"Ah!" He embressed and closed his face with his arm.

"It's okay, you are adorable." I kiss his cock and smiled. "So cute."

" Ah! Nozomi…don't say-"

"Ssh! You said i can do everything i want today. You can't stop me right know." I smirked.

"I…i'm not triying to stop you…is just-" His face became completely red and his eyes became teary.

"So embarassing!"

I smirked and kiss his neck. "From now on, will be more embrassing." I licked my fingers and entered his tight hole.

"Aah! Stop! Nozomi! Hurts!"

"You were so brave for a virgin at first. You should have known that"

"Nnh…i…i didn't..aah!" He couldn't speak cause of pain.

I licked my lips. "Just a little more… you will start to feel good."

"Nnh." He nodded and clenched to my shoulder.

"Ne…Nezumi…i…feel weird…"

I made him hug me. "You are almost ready" I kissed his neck and whispered his ear. "I'm entering."

He trembled and hug me tight. "O..okay"

"I..love you Nezumi…so you.. can do it..anything…"

I stunned. He…was trembling in my arms. He should have to be weak one.

But he…is so strong, than me. Even tough he's afraid. And trembling so much. And my shoulders getting wet because of his …still.

"Damn you!" I spread his ass and entered roughly.

"Aaah!" He couldn't even breathe because of pain when he clenched my back. "Hurt…hurts…ah…Nozomi!"

"Shion…Shion, try feel me. I'm already inside you."

He tried to get used for a minute and opened his eyes, looked at me with his teary eyes. And smiled. " We…ah! We…became one right?"

I gulped with pleasure and looked his almost faint face. "Yeah." Kissed his wet lips.

"I'm moving."

I started to move, he closed his eyes and clenched my shoulders more. "Nnh…nnh Ah!"

His inside was so hot, and so tight, make me want do him more.

"Ah! Nozomi…i'm-"

He hug me tightly and after he came, his arms fell.

"That was fast." I smirked and kissed his lips. "Felt so good?"

He's face became bright red almost like his red mark. And he fell to bed.

I looked his body and licked his belly button. " Don't be ashamed."

"No…It felt…really good."

I stunned like as always and gulped. "Don't drive me crazier than i am now."

"Remember i'm still inside you." I moved again.

"Aah!"

I held his legs and thrust more deeper.

He moaned like a crazy and clenched to sheets. Such an erotic view.

"Nezumi…i can't!"

"Let's come together."

"Aah!"

He smiled me one more time, and he fainted.

….

Shion, still sleeping and i'm looking at his peaceful face.

"You lied. Of course it hurt so bad." I cared his hair.

A rat came and gave me a little paper.

I chuckled.

"You are really liar right?" I looked the letter from Shion's mother. "You didn't throw away your past. Neither your mother nor No 6."

I smiled. "But even tough i knew it, i still wanted to believe you. I decieved myself… Is it because i love you?"

Sleeping Shion, didn't answer me.

I sighed. "Tell me, if you will choose No 6, we'll be enemies right?"

I smiled. And kissed his nose.

"And tell me one more thing my cute weakness:"

"How will we forget this day?"

End


End file.
